1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tank and rim for a toilet, to the method of manufacture and to the molding apparatus. More specifically, the tank and rim are integral and unitary, are free of any joints, and are formed in a blow molding operation from a tubular plastic parison.
2. The Prior Art
Toilets have conventionally been made from ceramic or vitreous china in order to meet applicable codes which require several features, including the absence of joints and cracks, particularly in the bowl and trap to prevent harbors for bacteria growth. Because the bowls have been made of china, the tanks have likewise been made of the same material to form either an integral product or a product comprised of components made of the same materials. In the method of making these prior types of toilets, many components are individually made and then assembled together. The assembled components are then covered with a common material to fill the joints and placed back into a kiln for a second phase of firing. As a result, substantial manual labor is required in assembling the various components and then coating the assembly and substantial energy is required due to multiple passes through the kiln. Additionally, such toilets are not easily handled because of their weight and are subject to breakage during shipping and installation.
Accordingly, a long-felt need has existed for a practical replacement for the prior art toilet in order to overcome these and other recognized disadvantages and shortcomings.